Under Pressure
by DestinChild
Summary: Events leading up to Chakotay asking Seven of Nine on a date.  Whats an ex-Borg to do when a first officer, ops officer, a doctor, and another former Borg drone all have feelings for her?  Allow chaos and humor to ensue.
1. An Old Friend

New Voyager Episode

After Renaissance Man, but before Endgame.

So what's going on in my story:

Seven and Chakotay are closer after their experience with the Ventu. Harry still has feelings for Seven, but still doesn't act on them. The Doctor has admitted his feelings for Seven. The captain knows about Harry's and the Doctor's feelings and she noticed a change in Chakotay's attitude toward Seven, but she contributes it to them being stranded together on that planet. Tom and B'Elanna know Harry and the Doctor's feelings. Harry knows about the Doctor's feelings and vice versa and are therefore both jealous of each other. Seven is ignoring feelings that go beyond friendship after her experience with the Borg fail safe device (as revealed in Human Error from season 7).

So now that we know that there are 3 love interests for Seven, lets add a fourth just to shake things up. Happiness, love, jealousy, confusion, uncertainty, pressure, and humor ensues.

Voyager was happily traveling through space on a course for the Alpha Quadrant. Suddenly sensors started beeping. The captain stopped talking about the Ventu with Chakotay, who seemed to be trying to bring Seven into the conversation by asking her opinions.

"Report," said Janeway straightening in her chair and looking over to Ensign Kim.

"Sensors are picking up an opening in fluidic space, Captain."

"Red alert. Charge weapons," ordered Janeway rising from her chair.

"Sensors are also detecting a ship and it's big," said Harry.

"Species 8472," asked Janeway.

"Negative Captain," said Tuvok in his monotone voice.

"Captain the ship has a transwarp signature," said Harry double checking the sensors praying they were wrong.

"Borg? How's that possible? I thought only species 8472 knew how to travel through fluidic space?"

Janeway looked to Seven for answers.

"You are correct. The only explanation is that the Borg have assimilated them and their knowledge."

Janeway was overwhelmed by a feeling of dread as was the entire bridge crew.

"Captain the ship is coming out."

"On screen."

Everyone looked up at the screen and watched as a Borg sphere exited fluidic space and dropped out of transwarp. Janeway looked at Tuvok.

"Have they detected us?"

Tuvok checked the sensors.

"They have Captain, but they are not charging weapons."

"What," Janeway exclaimed more than a little confused.

"Maybe they are not interested in us," said Harry doubting every word coming out of his mouth.

"Or maybe they have decided not to mess with us," said Tom trying to lighten the mood.

"Captain they're hailing," said Harry.

"Me and my wishful thinking," murmured Tom.

"On screen," said Janeway ignoring Tom's comments.

A drone appeared on the view screen. The bridge crew prepared for the standard Borg greeting about being assimilated, but that was not what they received.

"Greetings Captain Janeway. It is a pleasure seeing you again."

Janeway was shocked along with the rest of the crew, who looked to her for an explanation. Finally, Janeway found her voice.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met."

The drone smiled.

"Yes we have. You just don't recognize me."

The drone looked at something beyond Janeway's shoulder.

"Hello Annika."

Everyone turned to Seven, who had her mouth a gap and was staring as if she had seen a ghost.

"Axum," was all she said.

Janeway quickly jerked her head to look at the drone on the screen again. Finally she saw the man she had met at Unimatrix Zero underneath all the Borg technology. Janeway looked at Seven again, who was still in a state of shock.

"Oh my," was all Janeway could say.


	2. 2 ExDrones and a Staring Contest

Okay so I have part of this written and I know where I want to go with this story. The only reason that I am posting the second chapter right away is because I think it was totally, forgive my language, kick ass that I already have 2 reviews for this story and it hasn't even been up for an hour yet. Please review for me. Nice long reviews because they make me smile. Even if they are mostly just humor for no reason or even if they are constructive criticism. I love them all.

Axum sat in the briefing room with the senior staff.

"Welcome to Voyager," said Janeway.

"How did you get here?"

Axum smiled at the captain's question.

"We were able to make a deal with species 8472. They wanted to help us fight the Collective, so they gave us the technology to travel through fluidic space. "

Axum glanced over at Seven, who was avoiding even looking his way. He then noticed that he wasn't the only one looking at Seven. Three of the male crew members were also staring at her.

"Well what are you doing in the Delta Quadrant? When we last saw you you had told Seven that you were in the Beta Quadrant."

"I was, but the Resistance has tracked the Queen to the Delta Quadrant and so those of us from Unimatrix Zero and some other liberated drones are gathering to lead a fight against the Queen."

Janeway's eyes widened. She looked over to Seven who was finally looking over at Axum.

"I also remembered that Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant and I wanted to thank you personally for your help in liberating us. I also came to say hello to an old friend."

Axum looked over to Seven.

"How were you able to locate us?" asked Seven feeling uncomfortable with Axum's answer and his gaze.

"Species 8472 track ships. So they located Voyager for us and created an opening in fluidic space so that we could travel to your position."

Janeway nodded. She looked around the briefing room at her senior officers. Seven was looking between Axum and the captain. Her eyes shone with more emotion then the captain had ever seen her express. Chakotay was looking between Seven and Axum as if he were studying them. Tom and B'Elanna were looking between Harry, Seven, and Axum as if waiting for something to happen. Tuvok just sat with his ever present stoic expression as he looked at the captain waiting for her to continue. The Doctor was looking between Seven and Axum with a frown on his face. _It would appear that a number of my male senior officers are concerned about Seven and her link to Axum._ Janeway looked around one last time before continuing.

"Well its a pleasure to have you here. Do you plan on staying around for long?"

Axum stopped staring at Seven and looked at the captain.

"I was hoping to catch up with Annika and discuss the Resistance with her. Her interactions with the Queen could be beneficial to our plight. If that is alright with her?"

Janeway looked to Seven silently asking her if she was alright with this. Seven nodded to the captain.

"If my experiences could be beneficial in bringing down the Collective then I will comply."

Janeway gave a sad smile. Of course Seven would try to help stop the Collective. Just hopefully she would be alright with meeting with Axum and discussing her experiences.

"Well then Axum, welcome to Voyager. I believe this meeting is finished. Dismissed."

Axum followed Seven out of the briefing room as Harry looked on like a love sick puppy as he left with Tom and B'Elanna. The Doctor's frown deepened as he headed back to sickbay. Tuvok went back to the bridge to continue working. Janeway looked up to see that Chakotay hadn't left.

"What's on your mind Commander?"

"Is it wise to let Axum stay onboard?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"A borg sphere isn't necessarily inconspicuous."

"I know, but if the information Seven has can help bring down the Borg, I think we can take the risk."

Chakotay looked doubtfully at Janeway. Janeway just looked back meeting his gaze.

"Trust me Chakotay."

Chakotay nodded his head and left.

Janeway stood up and looked out the window. _I hope I am not making a mistake. Perhaps I'll have Tuvok put a security detail on Axum and have Harry run continual scans for any activity. _Janeway nodded her head to her thoughts and then hit her comm badge.

"Janeway to Tuvok."


	3. Frustration

I realized I forgot to write a disclaimer. I own nothing except the convoluted workings of my own mind.

Meanwhile...

Seven entered Cargo Bay 2 with Axum close behind.

"How have you been Annika?"

"My designation is Seven of Nine. Seven if you prefer."

"Why do you not use your name?"

"Because I am no longer that human. I am borg."

"You are that human and you look like that human. You are no longer borg nor do you look borg. You will always be Annika to me."

Seven shifted slightly on her feet, but inclined her head.

"Very well."

Axum smiled. Seven looked at him and remembered what he had looked like in Unimatrix Zero,

"What are you staring at?"

"I was recalling what you looked like the last time I saw you."

"Well, not all of us have a doctor to remove our implants."

"Perhaps our doctor would remove your implants like he removed mine."

Axum looked Seven in the eyes, hope evident in his.

"Do you think he would assist me?"

"Yes. I will ask him for you if you wish."

"Thank you."

Axum and Seven stared at each other before Seven broke eye contact. She was uncomfortable with the feelings she still had for Axum. Axum smiled deciding not to make Seven feel uncomfortable.

"Perhaps we can go see your doctor, Annika?"

"Very well."

Harry sat in the mess hall across from Tom and B'Elanna. He was in his own world wondering where Seven and Axum were. Harry almost growled when he thought about the two of them. Harry hadn't noticed that Tom was talking to him until he was poked with a sharp fork.

"Ow."

"Well I guess you are still alive."

"What was that for?"

"How about B'Elanna and I have been trying to talk to you for the past ten minutes and you clearly haven't been paying attention."

Harry lowered his head in embarrassment. His feelings were distracting him.

"Sorry you guys. What were you trying to talk to me about?"

"Well we were trying to get your opinion about the two ex-borgs."

"Yeah. I mean did you see how Axum kept staring at Seven? And whats with him calling her Annika? I want to know about what happened in Unimatrix Zero."

Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Well I don't want to talk about it. Whatever happened between them is between them."

Harry got up and left the mess hall clearly angry. Tom and B'Elanna stared after him.

"So he still likes her huh?"

"Even someone whose never met Harry would know he still likes Seven, Tom. The question is do you think he will finally tell her how he feels?"

"Knowing Harry. Nope."

Harry stormed out of the mess hall. He didn't want to talk about **Seven and Axum** and what may have happened between them. Harry was sure that he didn't want to know what happened because whatever happened between them was unlikely to ever happen between himself and Seven and that hurt the most. Loving someone and knowing that she will never even think of you that way or simply wants to use you is never easy, especially not for an ensign named Harry Kim. Harry sighed and walked to the bridge, his lunch break was almost over and the captain had asked him to run continual scans. He decided to apologize to Tom and B'Elanna when he saw them next. It wasn't their fault that he loved Seven but was too intimidated by her to do anything about it.

Chakotay sat in his ready room and thought about a certain ex-borg who was currently with **his** ex-borg. HA! His ex-borg. Seven was not his at all. He had only recently taken to her and tried to get closer to her. His first attempt failed when she declined to accompany him to a cooking class that Neelix had held before he left the ship. But when they were with the Ventu, Chakotay felt that him and Seven had truly bonded. They realized they had a lot in common and could learn from each other. He had been hoping to ask her out again later today when he went to Astrometrics for a report about the nebula they had past recently, but then Axum had shown up and now they were together. Chakotay almost growled. He had finally stopped being pig-headed and realized what the Captain, the Doctor, and, if rumors were true, what Harry had seen in Seven and now that he had made the decision to pursue her he didn't like an obstacle. And Axum was definitely an obstacle. If Seven did not want his advances, Chakotay would back off, but how could he find out now if Seven would be interested in having a relationship with him with Axum around. Chakotay groaned. Ignoring the obvious past and tension between Seven and Axum was going to be hard, but he refused to change his intentions due to a slight setback. He was too stubborn.

The Doctor sat in his office in Sickbay. He was working on some medical reports trying to forget the looks he saw Axum sending Seven during the meeting earlier. Unfortunately the Doctor was about to have to endure some more of those looks. The doors to Sickbay opened.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

The Doctor came out of the office saying his usual mantra when he saw Seven and Axum. He swallowed down the jealousy he felt and forced the frown off his face.

"Seven is everything alright?"

"I am fine Doctor. I have a request."

"Yes?"

Seven glanced to Axum and then looked back at the Doctor.

"Axum and myself are inquiring if you could perhaps remove his borg implants like you did for me?"

The Doctor was stunned for a second. _I wonder why, _thought the Doctor, _but then again having borg implants isn't necessarily comfortable or inconspicuous._

"I suppose I could. I will need some time to prepare for the surgery."

"Of course Doctor. Whenever you are ready is fine. Thank you for helping me."

The Doctor looked at Axum and felt his animosity at the ex-drone dissipating. He clearly was a good guy if Seven was so close to him.

"How is tomorrow at 0600?"

"That will be perfect Doctor. Thank you again."

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow."

_He doesn't speak like a drone, like Seven does. Hmmm curious, _thought the Doctor as Seven and Axum left Sickbay.


	4. Uncomfortable Feelings

I don't own Star Trek Voyager or any of the characters. I do own the plot though so no stealing. :P

Hope you enjoy. Please review

Axum turned to looked at Annika.

"Thank you Annika for going with me to talk to the Doctor."

"You are welcome."

Axum thought for a moment trying to come up with something to continue the conversation.

"So what now?"

Seven turned toward Axum. _How is it that he can so easily conduct small talk? I have been liberated longer then him and yet he does not sound like a borg drone and I do. _Seven did not like that Axum was more efficient at adapting to his previous life then she. Seven suppressed her irritation and adopted her usual tone of indifference.

"I need to finish my shift and then I will regenerate."

"You still regenerate like a drone?"

Seven's eyes widened, but she quickly hid her shock and anger.

"Yes. My borg physiology still requires me to regenerate like a drone. If it is your intention to remain on the ship over night perhaps a temporary set of quarters with a bed can be arranged for you."

"Oh no. I still regenerate like a drone. I was just surprised that you did as well considering you were liberated longer then myself."

"I have not fully adapted yet. I can sleep, but I still need to regenerate as well. I also find regeneration a more efficient method."

Axum smirked.

"You would."

Seven raised her brow at his amusement.

"Remember that I knew you for several years in Unimatrix Zero. Even when you were there and relaxing you still found ways to be efficient."

Seven wasn't sure how any of that was humorous. If anything she felt more like she was being accused of being too efficient, but Seven brushed off her slight irritation and let her mask of indifference fall into place. Axum recognized the second that Annika had put her defenses up and decided to change the subject.

"Mind if I watch you work?"

Seven tilted her head in assent.

"Oh and Annika?"

Seven turned back to face Axum.

"Perhaps after your shift we could adapt an alcove so that I can remain on board and regenerate with you?"

Seven shifted a bit uncomfortable with Axum's request, but eventually she nodded.

"I will have to ask permission, but if thats what you want then I will ask."

Axum smiled as he followed Annika to Astrometrics.

Chakotay walked into Astrometrics later that day in hopes of catching Seven alone so he could talk to her. Unfortunately Axum was with her and he looked like he had no intention of leaving anytime soon. Chakotay cleared his throat to cover the growl as Axum leaned a bit too close to Seven. Both Seven and Axum turned around.

"Greetings Commander," said Seven, secretly pleased that her and Axum had been interrupted.

Seven wasn't really looking to rekindle what her and Axum had had in Unimatrix Zero, but at the same time she still felt something for him so she wasn't completely sure what she wanted. She also still had lingering feelings for Commander Chakotay after she had run holodeck simulations and them being stranded on the planet with the Ventu only increased those feelings. Seven was so confused and somewhat uncomfortable as Chakotay walked to stand next to her. She tried not to shift while being crowded by the two men she had feelings for.

"Report."

Chakotay's voice broke Seven out of her uncomfortable thoughts.

"The nebula we pasted was a protoplanetary nebula. The shields effectively deflected the large amounts of infrared radiation being emitted. The central star had only reached a temperature of 25,678 K, not yet hot enough to ionize the surrounding gas."

"Was there any damage from the high levels of hydrogen?"

"No Commander. The shields also deflected the hydrogen."

"Well done Seven. Now how is your and Axum's work coming along?"

Axum decided to take point.

"We have narrowed down the possible locations of the Borg Queen. There are only a number of Borg nebulae within several thousand light years that the Queen could be residing. We are still narrowing down the search based on information we are still receiving from liberated drones."

Chakotay nodded his head while sneaking a quick glimpse of Seven. She looked a bit uncomfortable. _Perhaps now is not the time to ask her out._ Chakotay inwardly sighed.

"Good work. Both of you. Axum whenever you chose to return to your ship just let me know and I will arrange it."

Chakotay turned to leave, but was stopped by Axum's talking to him.

"Actually Commander. Annika was going to ask if it would be possible for me to remain on board? I could regenerate with her and then we could begin work again tomorrow."

Chakotay tried to keep his emotions in check after hearing Axum talk about regenerating with Seven. _Nobody is allowed to regenerate with her you upstart._ Chakotay's inner turmoil was only visible for a moment through a barely audible growl.

"If that is alright with Seven, then I see no problem with that course of action."

Chakotay wanted to jump up and down yelling at himself that there was something very wrong with that course of action, but he couldn't do it. There was no legitimate reason that Axum could not stay."

"Thank you Commander."

"No problem Axum."

And with that Chakotay left Astrometrics, fully intending to go to his quarters and have a nice strong drink.

Axum smirked after Chakotay left.

"He likes you you know."

"Explain."

Axum chuckled.

"He likes you Annika."

"We are crew mates."

"No Annika I mean he likes you. He wishes you were more then crew mates."

"You are mistaken."

"No I am not. He practically growled when he found out I was planning on regenerating with you."

"You are mistaken. I do not wish to continue this conversation."

"Alright deny it all you want. What are we working on now?"

Seven and Axum worked together till Seven's shift ended. After that they decided to go to the messhall to eat before they regenerated.


	5. Asserting Their Roles

I don't own Star Trek Voyager or any of the characters. I do own the plot though so no stealing. :P

Hope you enjoy. Please review

"Explain again why we had to come here Axum. I could have replicated something in Cargo Bay 2."

Seven did not want to be in the messhall. Too many people were staring at her and Axum and she did not feel comfortable. As Seven and Axum found a table Tom Paris along with B'Elanna Paris, and Harry Kim entered the mess hall. They quickly grabbed their trays and Tom led the way to their table.

"Hey Seven, mind if we join you?"

"That is acceptable."

Axum hadn't wanted her to say that. He would have preferred to have had a quiet dinner with Seven. He wanted to know if there was any hope that they could be together like they had been in Unimatrix Zero, but that conversation was going to have to wait it seemed. Axum looked as the last person sat down and recognized the man as one of the ones staring at Annika during the meeting earlier. _Well, lets see how he really feels about her,_ thought Axum.

"Well, I am Axum it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Hi my name is Tom Paris and this is my charming wife B'Elanna and this is our best friend Harry Kim."

"Hello," said Harry trying his best to seem comfortable and not ready to kill Tom.

"So, what have you and Seven been doing all day in Adtrometrics," asked B'Elanna trying to keep the conversation neutral for her friend's sake.

"Annika and I analyzed the nebula Voyager passed a couple days ago. We also attempted to narrow down the number of places the Borg Queen could be located right now."

"Annika is it? Huh. I didn't realize that you had started going by your human name again Seven," mused Tom.

"I have not. Axum insists on calling me by my human name because that is what he called me in Unimatrix Zero. I still prefer Seven."

"Well thats not right. If you prefer Seven he should call you Seven."

Everyone looked at Harry at his little outburst. Tom and B'Elanna smiled. Their friend had never been this vocal. Seven arched her eyebrow at Harry before smirking slightly when she realized he was trying to defend her in his own way. Harry smirked when he saw that Seven hadn't minded his outburst. Soon that smirk was directed ever so slightly toward Axum. Axum didn't like that someone was trying to make him do something he didn't want to. _Like the Borg,_ thought Axum. He also hated using the designation Seven because it was an abbreviation of her Borg name. He had had enough of her friends for right now. If this Harry wanted to assert his role of Seven's friend and one of her defenders then he was going to assert his role of her former lover.

"Well in my defense I have been calling her Annika for about seven years now. And after all we have been through I am more acquainted with Annika then I am with Seven."

"Do you mean when we destroyed Unimatrix Zero and liberated all those drones," asked Tom who was now curious where this conversation was going.

"Well that and before when we were both drones and used to go there when we were regenerating."

"Oh so you and Seven must've been really good friends. Especially if you knew her for seven years."

Here was Axum's chance.

"Well, we were more then friends."

Tom and B'Elanna's mouths fell open. Harry stopped mid bite and Seven glared at Axum.

"You m-mean," Tom stammered.

"We were together. More then friends. What is the humanoid word for it? Lovers."

Harry growled and Tom and B'Elanna's hearts broke for their friend who stood no chance with the gorgeous ex-borg before them. Seven quickly got up, knocking her chair over. Axum looked at her and clearly saw the anger in her eyes and realized he had gone too far. She didn't remember everything that had happened in Unimatrix Zero and here he had revealed something very personal to her crew mates and friends.

"Excuse me Lieutenants Paris and Ensign Kim."

Seven exited the mess hall with several eyes watching her after the commotion.

Harry turned angry eyes toward Axum.

"What were you thinking? Seven doesn't like to bring up her past. She hates hearing about anything from her years as a drone."

"It was not my intent to upset her. She was the one who made being a drone tolerable. At least while I was aware in Unimatrix Zero. Seven does not remember her time in Unimatrix Zero fully. I have upset her and must make amends."

"Your damn right," said B'Elanna who wasn't liking this guy who made the normally unflappable Seven uncomfortable and who brought out the mean side of Harry. Any one who could do both those things was not someone the half klingon wanted to be friends with.

"As Annika said, excuse me."

Axum exited the mess hall attempting to find Seven.


	6. An Offer to Jettison Him

Review Please. Oh and everyone thank scifiromance who has made sure that I update both my C/7 stories in a timely manner :)

Chakotay had every intention of having a stiff drink when he left Astrometrics earlier, but then he remembered that he was on duty. So, instead he retreated to his ready room and refused to see anyone claiming he had too much work to do. A while later his doorbell rang and with a grimace he called for the person to enter with every intention of sending that person away. When an agitated Seven entered Chakotay wondered what had caused her unease.

"I am sorry for disturbing you Commander, but I need to talk to someone and the Captain is on the bridge right now. And I left Lieutenants Paris and Ensign Kim in the mess hall with **him**, so I could not talk with one of them."

Chakotay had a feeling he knew who **him** was and he was more then slightly pleased that Seven had come to him to talk about her problem. Of course that didn't stop Chakotay from asking why Seven hadn't gone to the Doctor.

"I did not want to disturb him. He also is a known gossip and I did not wish for any part of this to be spread amongst the crew. This is also not a topic I wish to discuss with him."

Chakotay contemplated what topic Seven wouldn't discuss with the Doctor, but felt comfortable enough to discuss with him. Seven looked up at Chakotay and could not read the expression on his face. Perhaps she had made a mistake coming to Chakotay.

"I am sorry Commander. I did not mean to intrude. I can see that you are busy. I will go talk to the Doctor."

"No stop Seven. I am not busy. Besides I am the ship's counselor so tell me what is bothering you?"

Seven fidgeted which was strange. Even more strange was when she took a seat on Chakotay's couch.

"It concerns Axum."

Chakotay swallowed a lump of jealousy and anger and nodded his head for Seven to continue.

"He disclosed some personal information during a discussion with the Lieutenants Paris and Ensign Kim."

"What sort of information did he mention Seven?"

Seven swallowed suddenly unsure of why she had gone to Chakotay with her problem. She knew she should have gone to the Doctor, but she didn't want to. After spending time with Chakotay she had the urge to go to him for help. Slowly Seven continued.

"He mentioned our time in Unimatrix Zero."

"And you didn't want him to talk about your friendship there?"

"He did not speak of our friendship. He stated that we had been 'lovers'."

Chakotay saw red. He wanted to beat Axum to a pulp. First, for making Seven upset. Then for announcing their past relationship in front of her peers and friends. And thirdly, for just having been important to Seven. Chakotay tried to calm himself down as Seven looked to him.

"And you didn't tell him he could tell anyone about your past together?"

Seven bolted off the couch and started pacing.

"I was not aware that we had been 'lovers'. I knew that we had been more then friends, but not 'lovers'!"

Seven looked like a caged tiger trying to get out and Chakotay was glad he was not on the receiving end of her anger.

"He has certainly crossed several boundaries here. What would you like me to do? I can ask him to leave the ship till tomorrow or for good. I can have a talk with him about what are appropriate conversations to have at certain times. Or if you really want we can jettison him out the air lock."

Seven smirked at Chakotay's humor and he was glad that he had calmed her down somewhat. Seven contemplated what she wanted Chakotay to do. Although the thought of Axum getting reprimanded was preferable, she wanted to continue to help bring down the Borg queen. So that meant she couldn't have him removed indefinitely.

"A talk would be most appreciated Commander."

Chakotay had hoped that she would let him boot him off the ship, but Seven wasn't like that.

"Alright Seven. A talk it is."

"Thank you Commander. If I have anymore trouble with him I shall reconsider your offer to jettison him."

It was Chakotay's turn to smirk at Seven's sense of humor. Although she didn't use it often when she did it was quick and witty.

"Good evening Commander."

Seven turned to leave, but Chakotay stopped her.

"Where are you going now Seven?"

"To regenerate."

"Let me go with you. I have a feeling Axum will be looking for you. And no time like the present for that talk."

"As you wish Commander."

As they walked to the turbolift together, Chakotay asked Seven about Unimatrix Zero, and unlike other times someone had asked her, Seven didn't mind sharing her experiences.

As Chakotay and Seven approached Cargo Bay 2 Seven finished telling him about the forests found in Unimatrix Zero.

"You know Seven I now wish I had asked to join you and the Captain in the bridging of minds technique Tuvok used. Unimatrix Zero sounds incredible. It would have been a great anthropological experience."

"It was quite breathtaking Commander."

"Perhaps one day you will make a holoprogram of it."

Seven contemplated his suggestion for a moment.

"Perhaps."

Seven and Chakotay rounded the bend and noticed Axum waiting outside of Cargo Bay 2. He immediately came toward Seven.

"Annika I need to talk with you."

Seven was a bit uncomfortable about talking with Axum. Luckily Chakotay stepped in.

"Actually Axum, I need to have a personal word with you."

"If it can wait Commander, I really do need to speak with Annika," insisted Axum as he moved closer to Seven.

"It can't wait. Seven if you could excuse us for a moment."

"Of course Commander. I will prepare an alcove for you Axum."

With that Seven entered the Cargo Bay. As the doors shut Chakotay turned on Axum with anger filled eyes. Axum recognized the protectiveness in Chakotay's eyes and prepared for the lecture he was about to receive.

"You have a lot of nerve upsetting Seven after you have been allowed to talk with her and stay on board."

"I know Commander."

"You had no right to reveal that personal information without consulting Seven first. And doing so in front of her friends and crew mates was completely out of line."

Axum looked into Chakotay's eyes, ashamed of what he did, but refusing to back down.

"Now as much as I want to beam you off this ship and ban you from ever coming back, Seven has asked me not to. She still wants to help you despite how you have humiliated her."

"That was generous of her. I do not deserve her loyalty."

"No you don't, but you have it any way. So, I suggest you apologize and remember to talk with Seven before you reveal anymore personal information. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Commander." "Good. Now I suggest you first ask Seven if you can join her in her Cargo Bay and then you apologize." "I will Commander."

"Oh and Axum?"

Axum looked toward the Commander who had started to walk away, still clearly angry.

"If you upset her again, I will remove you from this ship personally and I may not be generous enough to use a transporter."

Axum inclined his head in acknowledgment of the Commander's threat. With that Chakotay left to go to his own quarters while Axum rung the bell for the Cargo Bay doors.

"Enter."

Axum entered to find Seven standing behind a consul.

"The modifications are complete."

Seven went to step into her alcove, but Axum stopped her.

"Wait Annika. I want to apologize for earlier. It was not appropriate nor my place to bring up our past in Unimatrix Zero. It will not happen again. Forgive me?"

Seven contained the smile that threatened her features. Clearly the Commander's talk had gotten to Axum.

"Apology accepted. It is time to regenerate."

Axum stepped up onto the platform and prepared to be connected to the alcove.

"Goodnight Annika."

"Seven."

"Pardon?"

"As Ensign Kim explained before I prefer to be called Seven. Now regenerate."

Seven smiled as she stepped into her alcove and began to regenerate. Axum on the other hand frowned as his cycle began. He realized that he was being put in his place and that Annika, no Seven, no longer had feelings for him.


	7. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner,and Given Names

Okay some quick announcements. In my story please assume that Seven's failsafe device has already been removed. It just gets in the way. Second I am very proud of myself because I finished this story. Am going to be posting in installments, but have no fear it is complete. So yay. Anyway Review a lot. The more you review the faster I'll post the chapters.

The next morning Seven left Axum in Sickbay with the Doctor and she went to the messhall for breakfast. As she entered she notice Chakotay was sitting alone at a table with a cup of tea. After retrieving a tray of food she approached his table.

"May I join you Commander," asked Seven nervously.

Chakotay instantly took stock of Seven's demeanor and invited her to sit.

"Please have a seat."

Seven awkwardly sat down, still unused to the position. Chalotay waited till Seven was settled before striking up a conversation.

"So where is Axum?"

Chakotay reframed from kicking himself. He was finally alone with Seven and not yet on duty and he had to bring up her ex and his competition. Seven seemed oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"He is in Sickbay Commander."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes Commander. The Doctor has agreed to remove Axum's implants like he did mine."

"Oh. Well thats good I suppose."

"Yes Commander."

Chakotay was coming to hate his rank. He made a decision to make a move.

"You know Seven, when we are off duty you can call me Chakotay. All the senior staff and even some crewmen call me by my given name when we are off duty."

"If that is what you prefer Comm, Chakotay."

Chakotay smiled as Seven said his name. It sounded almost sensual coming from her lips. That was a start, now for the next move.

"So Seven what are you doing for lunch today?"

Chakotay gulped waiting for her reply.

"I had intended to ask Lieutenants Paris and Ensign Kim if I may join them and apologize for my behavior last night."

"Seven what happened last night was not your fault. Axum had no right to talk about your personal life in front of others without your express permission. You have no reason to apologize."

"I do not intend to apologize for Axum's behavior, just my own. I left abruptly during our conversation last night and it was rude of me," said Seven firmly as she was finishing her meal.

Chakotay knew he wasn't going to convince her that she didn't need to apologize. Which meant that a lunch date was out of the question. He wasn't giving up, but he wasn't going to push her now.

"Well perhaps I can join all of you for lunch as well."

Seven inclined her head not trusting herself to speak. She was beginning to realize that perhaps Axum had been right in his assessment of Chakotay and his actions towards her.

"Well then I will see you later Seven."

"See you later Comma, Chakotay."

Seven and Chakotay exited the messhall from different doors on their way to their appropriate stations. They met again for lunch along with Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry. Everyone reframed from discussing the night before after Seven apologized for her behavior. Tom quickly started discussing the new baby pool he was starting to determine when his and B'Elanna's baby was going to be born. Not for the first time, Seven was thankful for the irrelevant conversation. After an enjoyable lunch the five of them decided to meet for dinner and then returned to their respective stations.

As each of their shifts ended, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Seven, and Chakotay gathered in the messhall for dinner. Conversation started of light, but then turned more serious.

"So Seven, any ideas of the location of the Borg queen," asked B'Elanna, curious about Seven's work for once.

"Nothing conclusive, B'Elanna," said Seven still unused to using the half klingon's given name.

After they had heard Seven call the Commander by his given name at lunch Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry had insisted Seven do the same for them. Reluctantly she agreed. Before Harry could offer to help Seven if she needed it the doors to the messhall opened and Seven paused mid bite. At Seven's reaction the table's four remaining occupants looked at the doors and were surprised to see a man they did not recognize. Before any of them could contact security about an intruder alert the man had approached the table.

"May I join you, Seven and colleagues?"

"You may. Everyone let me reintroduce you to Axum."

Everyone stared in shock at the ex-drone before them and his use of Seven's borg name. Each of them had different thoughts. _Wow. Not bad looking. A jerk, but not bad, _thought B'Elanna. _The Doc did a good job, _thought Tom. Harry was a bit disappointed that Axum had come out of the procedure looking like a relatively good looking guy with minimal implants marring his face. Chakotay saw Seven's shocked face and couldn't help but wish that she had let him get rid of Axum the night before. _Clearly she still is attracted to him,_ thought Chakotay. Seven's thoughts however were the exact opposite. She looked into the face of the man that she had once been involved with and couldn't help but compare him to the man sitting next to her. _He is not as tall as the Commander and his shoulders are not as broad. His hair is also lighter. His eyes are not as mesmerizing as Chakotay's._ Seven stopped her thoughts as a blush crept across her face. Chakotay saw her reaction and clenched his fists in jealousy.

"Yes have a seat," said the Commander in the most welcoming voice he could muster.

"So Axum how does it feel being free of all that Borg technology," asked Tom trying to think up a way to get onto a neutral topic.

"It is liberating if you will pardon the humor."

Everyone smirked and tried to relax so they could enjoy their dinner. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior last night. I was out of line," said Axum out of no where.

Everyone tensed up at the mention of the previous night. Harry, Chakotay, and B'Elanna glared daggers at Axum as he looked to Seven for approval. Seven however was looking down and trying to remain in her seat. Tom sensed the tension rising and did what he did best.

"So Seven, you and Chakotay never finished telling us about the Ventu. What was it like meeting such primitive beings?"

Seven thanked Tom with her eyes for his attempts to draw her onto a neutral topic. Under normal circumstances she would label the topic as irrelevant conversation, but right now it was the distraction everyone needed.

"It was quite an unusual experience Tom..."

The rest of dinner was spent talking about the Ventu and how Chakotay should never be allowed to pilot a shuttle again.


	8. A Not So Simple Request

Okay some quick announcements. In my story please assume that Seven's failsafe device has already been removed. It just gets in the way. Second I am very proud of myself because I finished this story. Am going to be posting in installments, but have no fear it is complete. So yay. Anyway Review a lot. The more you review the faster I'll post the chapters.

Several days later Seven and Axum made a break threw. The entire senior stuff gathered in Astrometrics to hear their findings.

"If Seven's calculations are correct then these are the only two places that the Queen could be hiding."

The Captain looked at the view screen in amazement. Seven had done it.

"Seven are you sure about your results," asked Chakotay praying that she was. The sooner she found the Queen the sooner Axum would leave.

"Yes. They are the only spacial anomalies that could effectively hide her retinue of ships and mask their signatures."

Seven continued typing instructions into the computer.

"The anomalies are in another sector of space. They are off course from where we are. There is no threat of us being detected," finished Seven knowing that Tuvok had been about to inquire.

"I am now transferring the data to Axum's ship," said Harry who had volunteered to help Seven finish the scans.

Axum realized that he would have to leave soon, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Seven. He still cared about her and he thought that there was a possibility that she would come to care for him again.

"Captain I have one more request to make before I leave."

"And what would that be Axum," said the Captain hoping it was an easy request. She had heard about the incident in the messhall several nights ago and she wanted to end the tension that she had felt since Axum came onboard.

"I wish to request Seven's assistance on my mission. That is if she would care to join us?"

Several members of the senior staff, basically everyone except Seven and Tuvok, gasped at Axum's request. The Captain was absolutely speechless.

"What," asked the Captain hoping she had heard wrong.

"I am asking Seven of Nine if she would care to join the fight to bring down the Borg Queen?"

Seven couldn't believe what Axum was asking. The Captain looked to Seven and saw the indecision there.

"That choice is Seven's," said the Captain quietly.

Chakotay was ready to jump in and yell that no Seven would not be going with Axum to fight the Queen.

"Its a suicide mission. One Borg cube of liberated drones stands no chance against the Borg Queen," said Chakotay angrily.

"You are basically asking for yourselves and Seven to be assimilated all over again," bit off Chakotay.

The senior staff, minus Tuvok, wanted to jump up and cheer. None of them wanted to see Seven leave or hurt again. Even B'Elanna had formed an attachment to the former-Borg.

"We would not be attacking her alone. There are more liberated ships waiting for news of her whereabouts. We have strategized an attack formation and are confident in our ability to inflict severe damage if not destruction on the Queen."

Everyone was silent. Axum was no fool, he had a plan. Axum turned to look at Seven who had been quiet the whole time.

"Seven," asked Axum.

Seven jerked her head toward him and realized everyone was staring at her.

"I need to think. Excuse me."

With that Seven quickly left Astrometrics. Janeway sighed and dismissed everyone. Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry left to return to their stations with their heads hung. They hoped Seven wouldn't leave, but her anger toward the Borg could be a good motivator for going with Axum. Chakotay was thinking similar thoughts as he went to his ready room. He wanted to go talk to Seven, but he knew Kathryn and she would be on her way to go see Seven herself right away. So, Chakotay knew he would have to wait. Axum went to the transporter room so he could send coordinates to other liberated ships and prepare the cube for his departure, hopefully with Seven by his side. Janeway was on her way to Cargo Bay 2.

Janeway entered Cargo Bay 2 after Seven had said she could enter. The Captain found Seven working at her consul. Seven refused to look up as the Captain approached.

"Hello Seven," started Janeway hoping that Seven would open up.

"Captain."

_Apparently not._ Janeway sighed. Seven was closing herself off again.

"You have a big decision to make. Do you want to talk about it?"

Seven paused in her work and finally looked up at the Captain. Janeway was struck by the indecision and fear in Seven's eyes.

"I am unsure of which course of action I should pursue Captain."

"Well, why don't you tell me about it and perhaps talking it out will help."

"For the past four years I have worked aboard this ship. I have come to familiarize myself with the crew and your mission and gradually I have come to look upon the crew as family and the mission to get back to the Alpha Quadrant as my own. The idea of leaving is frightening and painful."

Seven took a breath and Janeway waited till Seven had composed herself and continued.

"With the appearance of Axum I have been reminded of all the years I spent being controlled by the Borg and what the Borg did to my real family. To be able to assist in the destruction of the Queen and the Collective is alluring to me. Success is plausible and would be a great feat, but failure would mean either reassimilation or death."

The Captain was about to speak when Seven continued again.

"I do not want to abandon you or the crew Captain, but at the same time I am compelled to end the threat the Borg pose to the galaxy."

"I am proud of you Seven and how much you have given to this family and our mission. You have overcome so much and have come so far. Now I can't make this decision for you, but whatever you decide make sure it is the right course of action for you. Think about your self Seven and how staying or leaving will affect you not others."

Seven inclined her head. She was grateful for the Captain's praise, but she had said nothing to sway Seven's decision one way or another. The Captain was truly leaving the choice up to her.

"Now Seven, I unfortunately have to return to the Bridge. Let me know when you have made your decision and we will inform the crew, whatever you decide."

With that Janeway returned to the bridge, leaving Seven alone again with her thoughts.

Oh no a cliff hanger. And a dilemma. What will Seven chose to do? Remember to review and you will find out.


	9. The Pros and Cons of Feelings

Okay some quick announcements. In my story please assume that Seven's failsafe device has already been removed. It just gets in the way. Second I am very proud of myself because I finished this story. Am going to be posting in installments, but have no fear it is complete. So yay. Anyway Review a lot. The more you review the faster I'll post the chapters.

As Janeway stepped onto the Bridge several eyes turned to her, all of them searching for information.

"Seven is thinking over Axum's request," said Janeway taking her seat, wishing that she could give Seven's crew mates and friends a better answer.

As the Alpha Shift was coming to an end, Janeway noticed Tom Paris and Harry Kim kept checking the time. She had a feeling she knew where both men, and probably B'Elanna in engineering, would be heading once their shifts ended. After the fifth time in less then that many minutes Harry checked Janeway sighed exasperated.

"Harry, Tom your both off for the rest of the shift today. So is B'Elanna. Now go talk to Seven like I know you all want to."

Tom and Harry quickly looked at the Captain and then at each other before bounding out of their seats and heading toward the turbolift.

"Thank you Captain," both men said.

In the turbolift Tom informed B'Elanna and she said she would meet them at Cargo Bay 2.

Seven looked at the time as Harry, Tom, and B'Elanna all entered the Cargo Bay.

"Lieutenants Paris and Ensign Kim, your shifts have not ended yet. What are you doing here?"

"We came here to talk to you Seven," said Harry.

"About what Axum asked," added Tom in case that wasn't clear already.

"Have you made a decision yet Seven," asked B'Elanna, clearly the only one with enough courage to ask.

"Not yet. I am still reviewing the pros and cons of either decision."

"Very smart. Making a pros and cons list. Are we on it," asked Tom a little nervous that Seven might say no.

"Clarify."

"Well your our friend Seven and we hope you view us as your friends. So what Tom is asking is if we made it onto one of your list," finished Harry.

"Yes you have."

All three friends sighed with relief, but then Tom asked.

"Wait. What part of the list did we make it on?"

The three looked at Seven and she found herself smirking at their insecurity about where they stood with her.

"The three of you are on the pro list for staying."

"Yes," exclaimed Tom.

"Do not get over zealous Tom. There are cons on the list for staying and pros on the listing for pursuing the Queen," stated Seven wanting to make it clear that there were other factors involved and she hadn't yet made a decision.

"Oh," said Tom a little deflated.

B'Elanna nudged him. This decision appeared to be hard enough for Seven without her having to worry about how it was going to affect everyone else.

"Well Seven whatever you decide will be the right decision," said B'Elanna compassionately.

"Yeah Seven. After all your brilliant so whatever you chose has to be right," said Tom with some added cheer in his voice.

"Just remember Seven we will support you whatever your decision is. To stay or to go we will back you up. And we will always be your friends," added Harry reassuringly.

Seven looked at her three friends. She had had a rocky start with all of them for different reasons, but in the end they had all become friends and family.

"Thank you all for your support. If I do go know that I will miss our time together. Even Tom's teasing and pranks."

The four of them laughed.

"We will miss you too Seven," said B'Elanna sadly.

"Well we better leave you to your lists," said Tom.

The three friends said their goodbyes to Seven and wandered off to the messhall, more then a little upset that Seven might decide to go.

Back on the bridge, Chakotay was about ready to bolt from his seat. First the Captain had gotten to talk to Seven. Then Tom, Harry, and B'Elanna had been given time off to go talk to Seven. When was it going to be his turn to talk to her? Finally, after what seemed like an eternity his shift was over. As calmly as he could, Chakotay got out of his chair and went straight to the turbolift. He was gone before the Captain even had a chance to talk to him. Chakotay ordered the turbolift to Deck 8.

When Chakotay reached the doors to the Cargo Bay he barely remembered to ring the bell. After hearing Seven's welcome he quickly entered and approached Seven at her consul. Seven was not surprised that Chakotay had come to see her, but his haste was a bit surprising.

"Commander," said Seven a bit questioningly.

"Chakotay, remember? I'm off duty."

Seven nodded and went back to work. She knew what Chakotay wanted to talk about, but she couldn't bring herself to initiate the conversation. Seven had recently started to discover her feelings for the real Chakotay and Seven had a feeling that if he asked her to stay, there would be no way she could deny him.

Chakotay could tell that Seven didn't want to talk about the situation, but he couldn't keep quiet anymore. There was a chance that Seven was going to leave and Chakotay couldn't bear the thought. Especially if he hadn't admitted to her his feelings. If Seven wanted to go he would let her, but she had to know everything that she was leaving behind. Eventually the sound of Seven's fingertips hitting the keys on the consul got to Chakotay.

"Could you stop working for a moment Seven," asked Chakotay slightly agitated.

"I have to finish this Chakotay," replied Seven ignoring him. She didn't want to talk.

"It can wait. We have to talk," insisted Chakotay.

"No we don't," replied Seven stubbornly.

"Damnit Seven. Yes we do."

"Why," burst out Seven in what sounded suspiciously like a sob.

"Because I care about you. Okay? I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to realize it and tell you, but its the truth."

"Your only saying that so I'll stay," whispered Seven. She still couldn't help, but deny that Chakotay could care about her.

"No I'm not. Well, yes I am telling you so you'll stay, but that doesn't make it any less true. Damnit Seven how could you not have realized? You are one of the most observant people on this ship. How could you not have realized my feelings? I have spent more time with you since we returned from the Ventu's planet then I had in the past four years," shouted Chakotay.

Seven paused. He was right and she had noticed.

"I started constantly asking for your opinion. I came up with excuses to visit you in Astrometrics. I ate countless meals with you, even though Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry were there because I wanted to be close to you. Did you really not notice," asked Chakotay dejectedly. If she hadn't noticed his change in behavior toward her then that could only mean he didn't interest her.

"I had noticed, but I didn't want to read into your behavior. In the past I have had difficulty discerning human behavior and the meanings associated with such behavior."

Chakotay heaved a sigh of relief. So she had noticed.

"Why did you not tell me before," asked Seven.

"What can I say Seven? I am only human. Fear of rejection is part of my nature. I figured I had more time to work up the nerve to say something. Then Axum showed up and now with the possibility of you leaving, the pressure finally got to me."

Seven just stared unsure of what to say. Chakotay fidgeted nervously under her unrelenting stare.

"Please Seven say something," begged Chakotay.

"I have a confession to make. I have developed feelings for you as well."

Chakotay's heart swelled. If he knew better he would have realized that his feelings for Seven were beginning to boarder on love. He went to approach Seven, but she stepped back and he paused.

"Your still thinking about leaving aren't you," breathed out Chakotay in shock.

"Yes Chakotay."

"Why?"

"Because I can't just make a decision based on my feelings for you."

Chakotay's heart almost stopped. Did she still have feelings for Axum? Chakotay felt his emotions taking the form of tears in his eyes. He had to get out of there.

"I understand. I will leave you to decide."

Chakotay quickly walked to the doors, but turned before leaving.

"I hope you stay Seven," he whispered before leaving to go to his ready room.

Haha. I did it again. What is Seven gonna choose?


	10. The Devastation of Goodbyes

Okay some quick announcements. In my story please assume that Seven's failsafe device has already been removed. It just gets in the way. Second I am very proud of myself because I finished this story. Am going to be posting in installments, but have no fear it is complete. So yay. Anyway Review a lot. The more you review the faster I'll post the chapters.

After the doors closed Seven let out a choked sob. Why was being human so difficult? Seven paused and realized what she had just thought. Human?

"I have become human," said Seven in wonder.

Axum was right. She was no longer Borg. She no longer had to sacrifice herself for the betterment of others. Her decisions were her own. She was no longer a stiff and uncaring drone, but a woman torn between two possible futures. Seven wiped her tears away and tapped her comm badge.

"Seven of Nine to the Captain."

"Yes Seven?"

"I need to speak with you. Please meet me in Cargo Bay 2."

"On my way."

Captain Janeway arrived in Cargo Bay 2 and was shocked to see Seven with tears in her eyes.

"So have you made your decision Seven," asked Janeway scared that Seven was about to say goodbye.

"Almost Captain. I have a request to make."

"Anything."

"I need to speak with Axum before I make my final decision. Can you please give me transporter control here in the Cargo Bay. I don't think I will be able to face the crew if I chose to leave."

The Captain held in a sob. Seven was going to beam off the ship and if she decided to leave she wasn't planning on coming back to say goodbye.

"Your not going to say goodbye to the crew," asked Janeway in shock. Seven had friends on board that would be hurt if she left without a goodbye.

"If I decide to leave I won't be able to face the crew Captain. They have become my friends and family and I do not believe I will be able to face them."

Janeway nodded. She understood what Seven was saying.

"What would you like me to do," asked Janeway resigned to the fact that Seven was most probably leaving.

"If you could tell B'Elanna, Tom, Tuvok, Harry, Chakotay, and the Doctor. Please gather them for a meeting if I do not return and tell them I said thank you for being my friends and family and goodbye."

"Seven there are so many others here that would want to know."

"I know, but they would take it the hardest."

The Captain nodded her head before tapping her comm badge.

"Captain Janeway to Transporter Room 1."

"Yes Captain."

"Transfer transporter control to Cargo Bay 2."

"Yes ma'am."

The Captain turned tear filled eyes to Seven. Seven returned the look with unshed tears of her own. Both women walked to each other and hugged.

"Remember Seven, you can come back here if you decide not to stay. Just order the computer from your comm badge and it will bring you back."

"I will remember Captain. If I do leave then I wish to say goodbye and thank you. You have been the closest thing I have had to a mother since mine was assimilated."

Janeway finally broke down crying.

"Goodbye Seven. You are truly like a daughter to me. I am so proud of you."

They hugged again before Seven went over to her consul and beamed herself to Axum's ship. The Captain cried in Cargo Bay 2. When she had stopped sobbing she sought out Chakotay to break the news to him and talk to her friend.

When the bell to his ready room rang Chakotay prayed that it was Seven as he said enter. Instead Kathryn walked in with tear stains on her face and more tears in her eyes. When Chakotay looked into her eyes his heart broke.

"She's gone." It was more of a statement on Chakotay's part then a question.

The Captain sadly nodded her head yes.

"She said that she still needed to talk to Axum, but it was clear she had made her choice."

Chakotay nodded not trusting his voice. If he opened his mouth to talk he was sure that the only thing that would come out would be a sob. Kathryn seemed to sense something was wrong and just kept going.

"She asked me to call a meeting to say goodbye to everyone."

Chakotay jerked his head up.

"She's not even coming to say goodbye?"

He couldn't believe it. How could she do that to him? To her friends?

"She said she couldn't face them. As it is we broke down together in the Cargo Bay before she left."

Chakotay was beside himself with grief, but he needed the Captain to leave before he could release some of his pain.

"I am going to hold the meeting now. Are you coming?"

Chakotay shook his head no and Kathryn accepted his decision. She could she how hard he was taking the news. As Kathryn turned to leave she paused.

"You really came to care about her didn't you?"

Chakotay looked up at his Captain, his friend, and sadly nodded his head yes. Kathryn's heart broke for her friend as she left and called the senior staff meeting in the briefing room.

I did I just do that?


	11. This Is Wrong

Okay some quick announcements. In my story please assume that Seven's failsafe device has already been removed. It just gets in the way. Second I am very proud of myself because I finished this story. Am going to be posting in installments, but have no fear it is complete. So yay. Anyway Review a lot. The more you review the faster I'll post the chapters.

This one is short, but something big happens. Plus I wanted to break it up from the next part. The next chapter will either be the last or I may break it up into two chapters, one being very short but for sentimental purposes. Enjoy

Meanwhile on the Borg Cube

Axum was thrilled when Seven materialized beside him on the ship. She didn't say anything to him as she began typing in directions into the cube's navigational consul. It was Axum who broke the silence.

"I am glad you decided to join me Seven."

"I am not joining you. I am joining the mission to bring down the Borg Queen."

"Of course. But that doesn't mean I am any less happy that you chose to join us."

Seven stopped for a moment.

"Explain."

"What's there to explain? I am glad you have joined the rest of us liberated drones to fight the oppressive Queen."

Seven thought for a moment. Axum's words disturbed her. She hadn't thought about being a liberated drone joining more liberated drones. She saw herself as someone fighting against a mutual threat along with others. She had finally come to accept her humanity and now she was once again being grouped among drones, granted liberated drones, but drones none the less. Axum seemed almost oblivious to Seven's discomfort and had continued talking while she was thinking.

"I know we can never have what we had in Unimatrix Zero, but perhaps we can start over. Perhaps one day, after the Queen and the Borg are destroyed we could settle down somewhere."

Seven stared into Axum's eyes. Is that how he saw her decision? As her choosing him? She had decided to go with him to help destroy the Borg. To help protect humanity. To give her friends and family on Voyager a chance to love in a world free of the threat of the Borg. She hadn't chosen Axum. Suddenly Seven began doubting her decision.

"This is wrong."

"What are you talking about Seven," asked Axum confused at her sudden admission.

Seven's mind was whirling. Why had she decided to go with Axum? To fight the Borg Queen? When had that become her mission? Had Axum not come along she would have continued to have helped Voyager get back to the Alpha Quadrant. _The Alpha Quadrant_. Seven had come to look forward to going back to the Alpha Quadrant. To meet her father's sister, her aunt. To see the places that the crew had come from, the places they called home. Seven thought again about the family she was leaving behind on Voyager. She then thought about Chakotay.

"Chakotay," whispered Seven.

"What?"

Seven looked at Axum again. She knew what she had to do.

"I am sorry Axum."

"Sorry for what Seven?"

Axum was very confused.

"I can't go with you," said Seven in relief.

"Why not," asked Axum hurt and confused.

"Because this is not my mission. Its yours and the other liberated drones."

"But you are a liberated drone Seven," pleaded Axum.

"No. You have taught me that I am human."

"But how can you just forgive the Queen for what she did?"

"I am not forgiving her. Maybe one day after you are done with your mission you will find something that is more important then revenge."

"You have found something like that Seven," asked Axum resigned.

"Yes. They are all on that ship over there."

"You mean he is over there don't you," said Axum with some resentment.

"Chakotay is not the only reason I am not going with you, but he is a very important reason. I am sorry Axum. I do wish you success on your mission."

"Thank you Seven."

Seven was about to tap her comm badge to tell the computer to beam her back but Axum spoke up.

"Seven?"

Seven stopped her hand above her comm badge.

"Yes?"

"I wish you success on your mission as well."

Seven smiled at Axum and hit her comm badge.

"Computer beam Seven of Nine to the briefing room."

With that Seven of Nine left her Borg past behind.


	12. A Change of Heart is Rejoiced

This is the second to last chapter. You will understand when you read the last chapter why I broke these two up. You just can't interfere with the AWWWWWW moment of the next chapter. Please Review! And also know that they only reason I am posting the end of this story today (thats 3 chapters) is because scifiromance (who is awesome and has written a bunch of great C/7 stories) finished her story today and has been an avid reviewer. This is for you.

In the Briefing Room

"But Captain how could you let her leave without saying goodbye," cried out Harry.

"I didn't have a choice Harry. She made the choice. I just promised to deliver her message."

"Well thats not good enough," growled B'Elanna standing up.

"I don't care what she said. I am going over to that Borg ship and giving her a lesson in manners. You can't not say goodbye to your friends and family."

Tom, Harry, and the Doctor stood up, fully intending to beam over to the Borg ship with B'Elanna despite the protestations of the Captain. As B'Elanna was about to hit her comm badge to order the transport a bright green light came from outside the window.

The senior staff, minus Chakotay, looked out the window just in time to see the Borg cube vanish. There was a collective intake of breath from several of the people in the room before the sound of someone transporting in startled them. Everyone turned to see Seven of Nine standing by the door.

"Seven. What are you doing here," asked the Captain shocked. She was happy that Seven was there, but very confused.

"I decided I could not join Axum's mission Captain. I am no longer a liberated drone looking for revenge. I am a crewman on the USS Voyager looking for a way home. As Mister Paris would say, I had a change of heart."

The Captain beamed at Seven and everyone cheered. There was much hugging and tears.

"I can't believe you almost left without saying goodbye," growled B'Elanna as she gave Seven a hug.

"I am sorry for that B'Elanna. It will not happen again."

"It better not."

Everyone laughed.

"Its great to have you back Seven," said Harry giving her a warm smile.

Seven returned the smile. Soon everyone started filing out of the briefing room. Seven glanced around as if looking for something or someone.

"He is not here Seven."

Seven stared at the Captain startled. How did she know that Seven was looking for Chakotay?

"He couldn't bring himself to come. I told him you had left and he was devastated."

Seven was speechless and tears formed in her eyes again.

"Go to him. Be together and make each other happy."

"Thank you Captain."


	13. The Past Behind and The Future Ahead

AWWWWWWWW moment ahead. This is the last chapter. If enough of you ask a possible epilogue might be added. I don't know. I know for sure though that I can't write a sequel because I can't match or hope to top Axum showing up and causing everyone to be under pressure. Oh and for those who may not have noticed as you read this story the title is a song done by Freddie Mercury, Queen, and David Bowie (who is awesomeness itself). ENJOY and REVIEW!

Seven left the briefing room looking like a woman on a mission. When she reached Chakotay's ready room she rang the bell. There was no answer. She rang the bell again. Still no answer.

"Computer located Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters," came the monotone voice of the computer.

Seven headed toward Chakotay's quarters. When she got there she rang the bell. There was no answer. Seven confirmed with the computer that Chakotay was in his quarters. She tried to open the door, but he had locked himself in using his security code. Hoping that she was doing the right thing, Seven typed in a Borg algorithm. A moment later the doors slid open. Seven stepped inside the dark room and the doors slid closed behind her and locked again. Taking a couple of steps into the room Seven stopped when she saw a figure standing and staring out the window.

"Kathryn why did you come? Couldn't you just leave me alone," came the desolate voice of Chakotay.

Seven swallowed the lump in her throat. She had caused him this pain. Chakotay turned around to tell Kathryn to get out, but stopped when he realized it wasn't Kathryn standing in his quarters. It was Seven.

"Seven," asked Chakotay in disbelief.

Seven nodded her head yes. Tears streaming from her eyes.

"But you left."

"I did. But once I got on board the cube I realized I was making the biggest mistake by leaving."

"So your not leaving," asked Chakotay to be sure he was understanding her correctly.

"Correct."

Chakotay ran across the room and grabbed Seven in a hug. Seven threw her arms around his neck and allowed him to pick her up. Chakotay pulled himself away enough to give her a passionate kiss, promising her so much more then she could have ever found had she stayed on the Borg cube with Axum. Finally, Chakotay pulled away.

"Promise me something," said Chakotay, emotion choking his voice.

"Anything," said Seven breathless.

"You'll never leave me like that again," emotion making his request come out harsher then intended.

"Never again," swore Seven.

Chakotay kissed her again, cradling her face in his hands. Seven held on tightly to his uniform. It was a perfect moment for the couple standing in the middle of his quarters, with their pasts far behind them and their future stretching out for light years before them.


End file.
